Prologue (Shards of the Core)
The Prologue is the tutorial chapter of Shards of the Core. It is considered a tutorial into the game, allowing the player to see what the controls and mechanics are like. Plot An introductory video plays through: explaining the creation of the man-made portals that allow humans of the current decade to explore other planets and galaxies. Sadie Garcia voice-overs the presentation. After the presentation, the player assumes control of Jakob Watt, who is a member of Team Freedom, and the leader of the current mission. He is walking up a slope, with two men (Innes Jenkins and Omar Small) in front of him. The two men are talking about their plans for after the mission. Watt orders them to stop talking, and he receives further instructions from a computerised voice. The voice states that it has added the location of the QUADRA-base, owned by the Intergalactic Space Naval Reserves (ISNR), alongside noting that the intel was correct: the base does hold the shards. The voice then cuts off. The small team of men make their way to the base, with Watt hacking the security code to get into the base. The three men move in, walking each of the rooms slowly. They hear two ISNR guards talking about the current shift; Small readies his gun, but Watt commands him to use his laser gun as it will make less noise. Small agrees; he takes out one, Watt takes out the other. Jenkins takes note of the ID cards, thinking they might need them. Watt agrees and tells Jenkins to take the cards. After clearing out a few more of the rooms; taking out another eight guards with their laser guns, the small team of men arrive at the locale, which was set into their monitors by the voice from earlier. Watt applauds Jenkins on taking the cards, and orders him to swipe one to open the door. Jenkins does this and the doors open. Surprisingly, the room with the shards is empty. Small doesn't like this; both Watt and Jenkins agree. Watt tells Small to keep an eye out by the door, and sends Jenkins up to the platform to look for any intel they might need. Watt, meanwhile, heads to the electronic box that holds the shards. After successfully hacking through the three stages to get the shards, Watt retrieves them and places them in his backpack. This triggers a quick cutscene, involving Small running further into the room and informing his friends that there are ISNR soldiers coming, and they've got firepower. The three men ready themselves and fight their way through the ambush. During the fight, a large hole is blown through the wall, which is caused by Small's grenade being trapped. Small is killed by the explosion. Seeing defeat close to them, Watt helps an injured Jenkins through the hole in the wall and they make their way to a high vantage point. From there, Watt makes an S.O.S call to anyone who is listening, and demands for help. First appearances *Jakob Watt *Innes Jenkins *Omar Small *Computerized voice *ISNR soldiers Last appearances *Omar Small *A couple dozen ISNR soldiers Mission(s) Main *Locate and retrieve the 6 Shards from the QUADRA-base. **Escape from the base. **Hack into the interface that holds the 6 Shards. **Take out any and all ISNR soldiers that stop you from taking the 6 Shards. **Hack into the security system that grants you access to the base. Notes *If the player pauses the game and opens Watt's backpack (in-game version of Inventory), they will see that he carries four health packs, a manual on Hacking and a change of clothes. **Coincidentally, Watt is later seen wearing the change of clothes in Chapter 7. *The firearms battle can last either for several minutes, or for a while, depending on the player's playstyle. *There are many interactable objects that Watt can interact with if the player choses to do so. *Reading the manual would normally strengthen a skill, but as the prologue serves an introduction to the game, it will not strengthen any of Watt's skills. Category:Shards of the Core Category:Fanfiction Category:Shards of the Core chapters Category:Part 1: Shards of the Core